borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Knoxx
/ECHOs}} First contact *"Alright, let's get this over with." *"We've both got a lot riding on this. So let's get started." *"Took you long enough to get here." *"I'm going to kill you quick so I can get the hell outta here. That work for you?" *"So you are the legendary 'vault hunters.' More like a bunch of rejects from Pangolin's R&D freak show." Taunting *"Athena must have told you a good story to take on all of the Crimson Lance. What was it?" *"Where the Omega failed, I will not!" *"I had hoped I would not need to get my hands dirty, but so be it." *"Your training is pathetic. This will not take long." *"You'd have made a great soldier. It's a pity I didn't recruit you before now." *"Athena is a treacherous snake. Are you sure her goals are righteous?" *"I have all of Steele's reports on your methods. I have the advantage." Killed enemy *"Ha Ha! I might get off this hell hole after all." *"That ought to do it." *"Feels good to be killing again." *"If only I could do that to Admiral Mikey." *"That's it? And corporate was all worried about you." *"Wow. You're as green as a new recruit. I expected more." Player ran *"I'm too old to chase you!" *"Get back here!" *"The hell you're running away." *"Get your candy-ass back here!" *"Quit stalling and get back here!" *"I can't believe you're going to make me chase you!" *"You'll be back! These guns aren't stealing themselves!" Summon reinforcements *"This is Knoxx! Send more men!" *"I need reinforcements!" *"Send in the reserves! Knoxx out!" *"Send more men!" *"I want the whole damn brigade out here!" *"If there is anyone else still inside, get your ass out here!" Team down *"Nice shot! Really, that was a nice shot." *"These grunts are a dime a dozen." *"Better him than me!" *"Why you taking it out on them? I'm the boss around here." *"We got a man down!" *"Man down!" *"Got a man down over there!" *"A necessary loss." Incoming grenade *"Grenade!" *"Damn it! Grenade!" *"Pineapple!" *"Protean!" *"Incoming!" *"Incoming grenade!" *"Hit the dirt!" Shield down *"Shields down!" *"Shields out!" *"Blast! Shields are down!" *"Shields down! Cheap bastards wouldn't shell out for a Pangolin!" *"Gotta recharge!" *"Shields are down!" *"No shields!" Low health *"Sweet mercy! It's almost over." *"You aren't kidding around." *"Crap. I'm too old for this." *"I'm going to die for this effing rock. Son-uva-bitch!" *"Damn. I'm bleeding out here!" *"Medic, get your ass over here now!" *"Medic!" *"If I survive this, the first medic I see is getting latrine duty for a year!" Dying *"Tell the Admiral I hate him." *"Finally it's over." *"Can't believe it ends like this!" |Notes = |Trivia = *It does not seem physically possible for Knoxx to press the red & green alert buttons shown in the boss-engagement cutscene, when his hands are operating the arms. The alert buttons are supposedly in his power armor. *Knoxx frequently uses the word "mate", rather than "pal" or "buddy", a possible indication of changes in dialect from an American English origin. *The General took his assignment on Pandora into his own hands after Mikey sent him a seemingly important package which contained fourteen sponges, a mix tape and some melted chocolate. *Through many of his recordings he ventures his dislike of the Crimson Lance by calling his troops "retarded". *Though not appearing in person, Knoxx can be heard in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel through several ECHO logs detailing Athena's past. **In Boarding Party, Wilhelm refers to Knoxx as "The guy with the sick ass robot suit", implying that somehow he knows General Knoxx before. |See Also = * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * Knoxx's Gold * Knoxxed Out * General Knoxx-Trap * General Knoxx compilation on YouTube |External Links = |Nav = }} uk:Генерал Нокс ru:Генерал Нокс